True Disaster
by cookiescout
Summary: Lucy wakes up to a strange world of magic and wizards after a terrible traffic collision. Isekai. [MODERN AU X CANON AU]
1. PROLOGUE

_**Prologue**_

There was a tense silence.

The rain poured hard against the roof of the car as the wipers furiously scrubbed the rain off the windshield. The quiet humming of the car's engine barely noticeable from all the noise as it ran.

Yet, despite that, there was a pin drop silence.

Lucy sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed against her chest as she stared outside the window. Her eyebrows were knitted into a deep frown and her lips pressed together in silence. She doesn't move an inch.

In the driver's seat was Loke, eyes square on the road as he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white and shoulders tense. He glared at the road as he struggled to see past the rain.

"Turn right on East Avenue." The GPS Narrator's voice pierces through the air. Loke silently obeys, the tension never leaving his body.

The GPS Narrator instructs Loke a few more times. The more it talked, the more its voice mixed with the pouring of the rain.

Lucy sighs.

"Listen, Loke, I-"

A loud horn pierces through the air as a bright light flashed in front of them. The car swerves right while the tires screeched against the asphalt but Lucy barely hears it. Lucy could only watch as Loke turns his head towards her. Their eyes meet for barely a moment.

The truck rams through the car.


	2. YOUNGBLOOD I

**[EDITED 29/08/2018]**

 **Rewrote a few scenes as well as the ending of the chapter.**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE -_** ** _YOUNGBLOOD I_**

 _A searing hot pain._

 _Lucy could barely open her eyes as she breathed hoarsely. The rain fell hard against her body as she took in the view._

 _There were police cars and ambulances circling the area. She tried to move her head when a throbbing pain shot through her body like a bullet. Hot tears streamed down her face, a contrast from the cold rain. Her breathing gets heavier as she struggled to move but she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything. Just a dull, numbing pain at the back of her head._

 _Loke… where's Loke?_

 _Suddenly, paramedics surrounded her and promptly lifted her body and transferred her to a stretcher. Her breath hitched at the sharp pain that shot through her spine as she was put down._

 _"Oy, Natsu, be more careful."_

 _"Sorry about that."_

 _She turns her gaze to see a flash of pink as she fell back into unconsciousness._

Lucy snapped back up when the store owner exclaimed something that went past her.

"What?" She asked the store owner to which the store owner repeated his spiel and pushes a small brown box into her hands, "Thank you for your patronage!"

She looks around in confusion. This certainly did not look like a hospital. It looked more like a shop with a bunch of knick knacks that she didn't understand. She looks down at the box in her hands and opens it to find a silver key.

"There must have been a mistake. I was-" Lucy started.

"No refunds!" The store owner exclaimed as he pushed Lucy out of the shop.

"Wait! But I-" He slammed the door closed and Lucy left looking at the wooden patterns on the door.

"I don't know where I am…" She finished. She heaves a sigh and turns around. Her eyes widen in awe as she drinks in the world around her.

It was like she was transported back into the medieval era except… not. The buildings looked new despite how outdated the architecture were. Not only that, the people walking down the streets were wearing modern clothing. It made no sense.

She snaps out of her reverie and felt the panic finally kick in. She caressed her arms to see if she could still feel something. Finding a soft spot, she pinched herself.

She yelps in surprise when a sharp pain greets her. Lucy gulped as she looked around helplessly, tightening her grip on the box.

She takes one step and as she did, a gentle clink of metal was heard from her side. She unfastened it from her belt and saw what seemed to be a keyring, looped by keys similar to the one inside the box.

 _Are they real?_ Confused, she lingered at both before taking the key out of the box and fastening it onto the ring with a gentle clink. Lucy fastens the keys back on her belt, deciding that it was best that she keeps it where it is. They might've been important.

She rummages through her purse in search for clues. Inside was a magazine that was entitled _Sorcerer's Weekly._ She browses through it briefly before tucking it underneath her armpit.

She digs into her purse once more to find a make up bag, some pads, a pen and notepad, a bunch of knick knacks that were similar to the ones she saw at the shop, and a bunch of fat wallets. She opens the wallet to find bills to a currency she did not recognize.

She shakes her head and continues to rummage through her purse.

 _There's got to be something here._ She thought to herself. Finally, she found a card strapped to what seemed to be a room key.

"Hargeon Inn, Room 11…" She read out loud. She sighs in relief as she puts the keys back into her bag. At least she knew she had a place to stay.

Lucy then takes the magazine into her hands and browses through it one more.

They were mostly articles featuring people Lucy did not recognize at all. She bites the nail of her thumb as she reads through the articles, noting the recurring words such as 'Guilds', 'Mages', and 'Magic'. The magazine seemed to have a bias a specific guild as well.

"Fairy Tail...?" She whispers to herself. Where had she heard that before?

She was just about to close the magazine when she notices a page that had been dog-eared. She turns to that page and there laid out in a spread was her fiancee, Loke.

Her breath hitches.

With shaky hands, she brings the magazine closer to face, hoping to get a better look. Although the spread mostly featured his face, the article wasn't solely about him. It featured a couple more men that the zine seemed to consider as the most coveted bachelors in the country wherein Loke nabbed Top Four. Other than that, the article didn't offer much but it gave Lucy everything she needed to know.

Loke was alive and he was a Mage from the famous guild, Fairy Tail. And to find Loke, she needed to find Fairy Tail.

With a goal in mind, Lucy puts the magazine back in her purse. She needed to buy a few things using the money she found in her bag.

But first…

She spots an old woman nearby and quickly approaches her.

"Hi! Uhm, weird question, do you know where we are?" She asked her.

"Of course, dearie, I live here. You're in a small fishing town called Hargeon." The old woman replied sweetly.

"Right, uhh, what country is this again?" This time the old woman looked at her in confusion.

"You're in Fiore, honey." She said.

Fiore. Right. Where the fuck is Fiore?

"Do you need some help? Are you lost?" The old woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lost." Lucy admitted.

"Well, where are you going, dearie?"

"Uhm," Lucy reaches into her bag and pulls out the keys from before, "Do you know where Hargeon Inn is?"

The old woman paused then flashed her a big smile.

"A tourist! You should have told me, darling, I would have understood!" She then begins to give Lucy directions to the inn, even going as far as drawing her a map on the notepad she found in her bag. Lucy thanks her and leaves for the inn.

She studied the map religiously and used it to guide her as she walked around town. As she approached a bridge, she sees a commotion not too far off. She looks down the bridge to see a crowd of girls flocked around something, squealing and shrieking in joy.

She narrows her eyes, trying to make sense of the scene.

A loud squealing interrupts her train of thought as girls running excitedly to the crowd.

"Quick! He's over there!" She heard one girl squeal, "Salamander from Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail?

She whips her head up, looking at the crowd with more desperate eyes.

Maybe, just maybe… she'll finally get her answers.

Lucy finally found herself in front of the crowd. There were women of different ages, varying from the teens to their fifty's. They squealed in adoration at the caped man who stood in the middle, basking in the attention.

She wasn't exactly excited to go through especially knowing that her target wasn't exactly the man of her dreams but she needed answers. Lucy forced herself to squeeze through the crowd to get a better view. She pushed and pushed and was eventually knocked into the front lines.

She looked up and the first thing she thought was that she wanted to punch him in the face. It was impossible not to hate him. He was arrogant and full of himself… but why did she feel so excited?

She clutched on to her chest as her heart beat wildly against her ribs. She didn't get it. She didn't get the hype but she couldn't explain why she felt so attracted to him.

Her vision began to become hazy and all rational thought slowly slipped away from her. She inched closer and closer and closer…

"IGNEEL!"

Lucy immediately snaps out of her reverie as a young boy with pink hair fell to the ground. She looks around and finds herself standing in the middle of the crowd along with the two men.

She looks back at the pink-haired boy and found him staring at the caped man in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" The pink-haired boy asked.

They stared at each other for a minute before the caped man began chuckling, "Now, you may know me as Salamander-"

The pink haired boy just sighed and got up. Lucy only noticed then that he had a blue cat with him that walked on two legs.

Wait… what?

She stared at the cat in confusion as she watched it follow the boy as they traversed through the crowd and walked away.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Salamander exclaimed. As if on cue, a few girls broke away from the crowd and began attacking the pink-haired boy.

"Hey, you're being rude! Don't you know he's the great mage, Salamander?!"

"Who the hell is that?!" The boy replied as he struggled to get the girls off him. After collecting himself, the caped man, Salamander chuckles.

"That's enough, girls. I'm sure he didn't mean it," He said as he pulls out a blank sheet from his cape and begins scribbling on it. He hands it to the boy, "Here, take my signature. Show it to your friends."

"I don't want it."

Lucy held back a chortle, careful not to piss off the girls as she attempted to quietly slip away. To her relief, the girls were distracted as they were already ganging up on the poor boy.

The boy tumbled down next to her, inevitably kicked out from the crowd.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome but I have some errands to run," Salamander smiles at snaps his fingers. Suddenly, a gust of purple of fire comes out of the ring on his fingers and envelopes his feet, lifting him several feet up the air. The girls' squeals become even louder at the sight.

Lucy's could only watch, dumbfounded at the sight. It couldn't be real. There was no way.

But her eyes weren't playing tricks on her because Salamander was really up there, standing on top of fire like it didn't burn.

"We're having a party on the ship tonight, please come," He announced as he flew off on the same cloud of fire.

Mages, magic, all the articles suddenly made sense. n this world, all of those were real. Very real.

Lucy takes a step back, her head reeling from all of the information. Warm hands catch her from behind and she looks up to see a flash of pink.

"Oy, be careful," He told her.

Lucy gasps as memory flashes before her eyes.

 _"Oy, Natsu, be more careful."_

 _"Sorry about that."_

Lucy blinks and she's back in town, staring down at the cobblestone pavement. She was on her knees but she was being held upright by the same pink haired boy.

"Hey, lady, are you alright?" He asked her.

Lucy breathes hard, her eyes glossy as she stared at him, "Natsu…"

He blinks at her.

"How'd you know my name?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Lucy blinks. Shaking her head, she gets up.

"Hey-" Natsu started but she interrupts him.

"I'm fine." She shrugs his arms off her and pats the dust off her skirt.

"Sorry about that," She pauses, "And thank you." She adds as an afterthought while she adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." She told him as she starts to walk away.

"Hey!" Natsu calls after her. She turns towards him, confused.

"I didn't catch your name." He said. Lucy smiles at him.

"I didn't throw it."

She misses the way his face drops as she turns back. Humming to herself, she walks away.


	3. YOUNGBLOOD II

_**CHAPTER TWO - YOUNGBLOOD II**_

Lucy sat on the bed, cross legged with a book to her face. Her eyes scanned through the page slowly, drinking in the words like an elixir. A yawn escaped her lips and she promptly put the book down. She straightened her back and stretched her hands up in the air, groaning. She looked out the window and noticed that it was late in the afternoon. She looked back down at the open book in front of her and sighed.

It appeared that though Magic was an everyday phenomenon, Mages were still considered a minority considering how limited their numbers are. And because of that, there were only a few reference books readily available to the public.

She glared at the book as she flipped through its pages.

It made sense that it _didn't_ make sense. It was like reading a DnD Handbook for advanced players, except she was pretty sure _that_ would make more sense.

Lucy closed the book and rubbed her temples in frustration. She needed a drink.

She jumped off the bed and walked over to her luggage. Propping it down on the wooden floor, she unziped it and proceeded to look for more appropriate clothes. Soon enough, she was surrounded by piles of clothing.

Lucy bit her lip. Everything she found so far were a little… uncomfortable. They showed more skin than she liked and they weren't practical on the field. She eventually settles for a brown turtleneck and a pleated mini skirt.

 _These should be good enough_. She thought as she walked to the bathroom with the clothes in hand. Closing the door behind her, she looks up and meets her own gaze in the mirror. She pauses.

Lucy raised a hand and caressed her face.

She looked younger. Her cheeks were plump with baby fat and she wasn't as tall as she thought she ought to be. It was like she was transported back into her late teens. She frowned, confused.

Lucy gave her reflection one last look before changing into her clothes.

* * *

Lucy hissed when a draft slipped between her legs. Her skin felt raw in the cold air and the breeze did not help. She walked aimlessly throughout the town, completely lost. The streets were bare and only a few lamps lit up the streets.

Lucy cursed herself, regretting her decision to go out. She could've been safe in her room but _noooo_ , she had to grab a few drinks.

She sighed as she took her seat on a nearby bench. She sat still for a good minute, staring at her trembling hands. She fiddles with her ring finger, uncomfortable with how bare it was. She always wore her ring since she and Loke got engaged. She never took it off, not even once.

Except… except for the night of the crash.

She shook her head and stood up. Now's not the time to be vulnerable. She had things to do, a home to return to.

Lucy stood up, ready to begin her pilgrimage to the inn when she sees a familiar figure not too far off.

"Hello there."

Lucy froze when she heard the voice. Her brows twitched into a scowl as she narrowed her eyes at him. The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal Salamander. He smirked at her, amused by her guarded demeanor.

"Don't worry, babe," He said, "I won't hurt you."

Lucy's eyes dropped to his fingers, recognizing the heart symbol on his ring.

"Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you." He began as he opened his arms in welcome, "I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to the party on our ship-"

"Charm," Lucy interrupted.

"A Magic that hypnotizes the target into a state of attraction, allowing victims to be coerced into doing activities they normally wouldn't participate in." She recited as she recalled what she read from her book.

Her eyes narrowing into a deep glare, she asked, "Didn't the council forbid that magic years ago?"

A tense silence fills the air as the two glared at each other. Suddenly, a wide grin breaks into Salamander's face.

"I knew it," He said, "I knew you were a mage the first time I met you."

Lucy takes a step back, eyes widening in surprise, "I'm not-"

"Say, you don't belong to any guild, do you?" He asked as he began to circle around her, "I don't recall seeing a tattoo on you when we first met."

Lucy glared at him, unsure how to respond.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. Have you heard of a guild called Fairy Tail?"

The guarded look on Lucy's face falls. She drops her gaze, contemplating.

"Do you…" She began. Salamander cocked his head to the side as he waited for her to finish, "Do you know Loke?"

That was all Salamander needed.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "Loke's a good friend of mine. We go way back."

He looks at her, a menacing smile stretching on his face, "We are guild mates after all."

The look on Lucy's face must've told Salamander everything because his smile only got wider.

"What if I told you that if you came to the party, you can join the guild?" He asked.

Lucy is quiet for a while, thinking carefully about her response.

"I don't…" Lucy pursed her lips as her eyebrows knit deeper in desperation, "I don't want to join your guild."

Salamander sighs, "Well, that's unfortunate-"

"But," Lucy interrupted, "If I go to your stupid party, will you let me speak to Loke?"

She looked up at him, eyes pleading, "Please?"

Salamander smiles.

"Of course."


	4. YOUNGBLOOD III

**_CHAPTER THREE - YOUNGBLOOD III_**

Lucy hesitantly followed Salamander into the ship, her confidence wavering. She let her eyes wander and noticed that it looked like one of those Victorian ships. Tables were laid out on the deck as women in beautiful gowns chattered among each other. Feeling under-dressed, she redirected her attention to the architecture.

However, before she could really take in the details, she was led into a room that was adorned with beautiful furniture. A diamond chandelier hung on the ceiling, lighting up the entire room with a golden light.

"Like it?" Salamander asked as he made his way to the couch, "It's the Captain's Cabin. Well, _my_ cabin."

Lucy shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.

"Where's Loke?" She asked.

"Now, now. Don't get too hasty." He said as he took two goblets and a bottle of wine from the cabinet, "Have a drink."

"I don't drink." She snapped.

"I insist." Salamander said as he poured the wine into the glass. He raised a finger and pearls of wine rose in the air. He pointed his finger at her and the pearls made its way to her.

Lucy slapped them away, glaring at him, "I said, I. Don't. Drink. Where's Loke?"

Salamander sighed.

"You should've taken the drink."

Suddenly, three burly men burst into the room, grabbing Lucy by the arms and binding them behind her back. She struggled against them and looked around the room in panic.

"What is this?!"

"Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco," Salamander smirked menacingly, " _Lucy._ "

"We had a deal, Salamander." She fixed him with a severe stare.

"Like I said, you're in a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the very beginning." He explained dismissively, "Just give up."

Lucy tugged her arms only to bite back a yelp when the thugs tightened their grip.

 _Alright, Lucy. Think. Remember what Loke taught you._ She looked up, determination burning in her eyes. She glared at Salamander as he approached her. He was in front of her now, their bodies just inches away from each other. Breathing in deeply, Loke's voice echoed in her head. ' _First, you just have to…_ _'_

Salamander moved to reach under her skirt. _That_ _'s_ _it_. Lucy kicked him between his legs and without skipping a beat, slammed her heel on one of her captor's shin. He doubled over in pain, loosening his grip. That was all Lucy needed to slip herself free. She turned around and grabbed the other goon by the nape and kneed him in the groin multiple times. She pushed him back and watched him fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

She rubbed her wrists and glared at the remaining men around her. Raising her fists and falling into stance, Lucy mentally dared them to take another step closer to her.

A chuckle made her blood run cold. She eyed the fallen Salamander as his body trembled with glee. Slowly, he pushed himself up and gave Lucy a crazed smile.

A deep scowl etched on her brows, she braced herself for the worst.

Salamander scoffed once. Then, raising his hand, a ball of fire manifested over his palm. Lucy watched horrified as the flame grew bigger and bigger. _Magic_. No matter how many times she saw it, Lucy still couldn't get over its existence.

Without warning, Salamander threw the fireball at her direction. She dove to the side and swore she felt the flame licking her arm for the briefest moments. A wall exploded, creating a large crater on the side of the ship. With a quick glance, she saw that they were far away from shore. Too far for help to come.

Lucy tried to get up on all fours when a sharp blow sends her back down. Pain like no other shot down her spine. Hands grab her by the wrists, twisting her arms backwards. Lucy felt her body being lifted up while she could do nothing but hang limply in their hold.

The loud crack of a whip pierces through the air as one of the thugs yelps in pain. She looked up to see Salamander holding the whip with a deep glare on his face.

"Who said you could hurt her?"

"But boss, I-" Another crack and the thug falls to his knees.

"Get up," Salamander commanded, "You look pathetic."

The thug whimpered as he got up.

Salamander chuckled under his breath as he approached her fallen form. He knelt in front of her and caressed her face.

"To hurt our bestseller… It would be a shame." He said. Lucy's eyes widened when he reached under her skirt again, only this time she was powerless to stop him. She felt his fingers envelop the hoop of her keys and with a powerful tug, the belt she had fastened around her thigh came undone.

"Hmm, the Keys of the Gates, huh? So you're a Stellar Spirit Mage." Salamander said, spinning the hoop with his finger.

"Well, only contracted mages can use these so I guess…" With a casual flick of his wrist, the keys fly out the crater. A soft but distinct splash told Lucy that her keys were sinking in the ocean, as good as gone. "… we won't be needing these."

Lucy looked back at him, glaring at him spitefully as tears welled up her eyes. Just when she thought he couldn't hate him more, he walked to the fireplace and pulled out a branding iron, its end glowing a dangerous red. Realization dawned on her and her stomach dropped along with all the bravado she had left. Slowly _,_ _deliberately_ ,he walked towards her.

"Let me brand you a slave first." He said, a sadistic smile in place. "It'll be a little hot but please bear with it." He raised the stick and slowly inched it towards her, mocking her.

Lucy closed her eyes as she dropped her head, tears streaming down her face. "So this is a mage of Fairy Tail." A bitter laugh escaped her.

Just as Lucy resigned herself to her fate, a loud crash stopped everything. She whipped her head to direction of the noise and spotted a familiar figure in the center of the room.

"The brat from earlier?!" Salamander exclaimed.

Lucy stared. "N-Natsu?"

Natsu glared at Salamander, commanding the attention of the room with his intensity. For a second, Lucy could only gaze in awe at the pink haired boy.

But then the second passed and the momentum disappeared with it. Natsu turned his head and keeled over, vomiting all over the floor.

Lucy stared at his doubled form, not fully processing what had just happened.

"Ah! It's you!" Lucy whipped her head up to see Natsu's blue cat flying in the air. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head, refusing to believe what she was seeing. Magic was one thing, but a flying cat? A flying cat that can talk? _That's_ where she drew the line.

What's next, dragons?

"The creep who knows Natsu's name!" The cat continued.

This snapped Lucy out of her reverie, "I'm not a creep!"

"Fairy… Tail…" She heard Natsu groan out. She watched him struggle to get on his feet, using the walls as a support while he glared at Salamander, "You…"

"This is a waste of time," Salamander said as he shook his head, impatient, "Kill him."

Lucy saw one of of the thugs pull out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Natsu. Without a second thought, she broke herself free and ran towards the man with the gun. She moved completely on instinct, tackling the thug to the ground and yanking the weapon from his grip. Lucy slammed her fists on his face, punch after punch, until his mouth was a bloodied mess.

She stopped when she felt something cold press the back of her head then a click.

She turned around slowly, carefully, not daring to make any sudden moves. Salamander had a gun pointed between her eyes.

"You know, I liked you. You were feisty. A good challenge," He began, a small smile on his face. Then it warped into a cold sneer, "But now you're just annoying."

Before she knew it, she heard a gunshot. White hot pain spread through her thigh. A shrill scream left her lips

"Get her off my boat." She heard Salamander say though his voice suddenly seemed miles away.

She felt arms lift her up feet but she couldn't do anything. Not a moment later, they threw her overboard.

Lucy felt the cold shock of water and struggled briefly before realizing her efforts were useless. She let the ocean consume her completely into a dark abyss. Her wounds screamed in agony, the salt water merciless to her open flesh. Sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean, she stared at the moon through the water, tired and hopeless..

That was until something swam over her, circling her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to make out its form. It was a person... with a fish tail?

A mermaid?

Lucy tried to get a better look but before she could, the mermaid was already face-to-face with her. The mermaid looked irritated for some reason. Lucy's eyes widened as the mermaid spoke.

"Listen, kid." She began, "Drop the keys again and I'll kill you."

There was a golden glow and Lucy looked down. Her keys were back in her hands.

The mermaid harrumphed before she raised her arms with what seemed to be a jar. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen but somehow Lucy swore the mermaid's jar began sucking in the water. Then Lucy felt herself getting pulled towards a current as the mermaid waved her arms forward.

Lucy realized too late that she was caught in a large wave. And by a large wave she meant, _a large wave._

The wave violently crashed onto the shore, slamming her body against a hard surface. Lucy coughed out the water in her lungs. She ignored the sharp pain that shot through her leg as she knelt up, breathing deeply.

As she collected herself, she looked around her surroundings. She found that she was back on the boat, except they were back safely on the harbor.

"It stopped…" She heard someone say. She looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Natsu slowly get on his feet.

"The rocking… stopped." He repeated.

"Hmm?" She froze when she heard Salamander began arrogantly, "Brat, you shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission."

She looked back at Natsu who said nothing. Silently, he took of his jacket, revealing a tattoo on his arm.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Salamander. The latter simply chuckled and snap his fingers. In just a second, Natsu was surrounded by his thugs.

"What about it?" Salamander threw back at him, a menacing smile on his face.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail," Natsu declared as he raised a hand and slammed the goons against each other, "And I've never seen your face before."

Fairy Tail?

Lucy looked up at him with an indescribable look on her face.

Natsu was a mage from Fairy Tail?

"That mark…" One of the goons said, "Shit, Bora. He's the real thing!"

"Fuck- don't call me by that name!" Salamander screamed.

The flying cat landed next to her.

"Bora. Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a guild called 'Titan Nose' several years ago," It explained.

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person," Natsu began, "But I can't forgive you for using our name."

Without warning, Bora threw a large ball of fire at Natsu, enveloping him in flames.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in horror as she tried to get on her feet when the cat stopped her.

"Awful." She heard Natsu say. Suddenly, the flames faded away, revealing Natsu's silhouette seemingly consuming the flames.

"What is this? Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked, sounding disappointed, "I've never tasted such awful fire."

"Fire won't work on Natsu." The cat said, looking smug.

Natsu finished the rest of the flames and wiped his lips, refreshed, "Well, whatever. Thanks for the food."

"Did- Did he just eat fire?!" Salamander - Bora, rather - yelled, breaking character.

"Can… Can he be…" One of the goons began.

Natsu threw his head back and began inhaling gulps of air.

"Bora! I've seen him before!" Another one exclaimed, "Rosy hair and scales-like scarf, there's no doubt about it… The real…"

The goon never finished his sentence. Natsu threw them a look and without another word, blew them all away with a large flame.

"Salamander…" Lucy breathed.

"Remember it well," Natsu began as he slammed his fist against Bora's head, knocking him to the ground.

"This is Fairy Tail's Mage!"

Lucy watched in awe before she felt something wrap around her stomach. Before she knew it, she was lifted up in the air. She looked up to see the cat flying away from the scene, carrying her by the tail as Natsu's explosive flame went loose.

"You can't walk, right?" The cat asked. Lucy nodded her head, nearly forgetting she was literally shot in the leg.

"We haven't met, I'm Happy." He introduced himself.

She smiled, "I'm Lucy."

Lucy looked down and watched everything from the sky.

"What is he?"

"Natsu's a Dragon Slayer." Happy replied.

"A Dragon Slayer?"

"Dragons' lungs spew flames, its scales melt flames, and its nails are dressed with flames. This is a spell that converts the body into a dragons' constitution." Happy explained, "To become a _Dragon Slayer._ Igneel taught Natsu this."

"Amazing…" Lucy breathed, "This is amazing but…"

She watched as Natsu attacked the thugs, destroying everything in his path.

"Aren't you overdoing it?!" She exclaimed loud enough for Natsu to come back to his senses.

He looked around, his face sinking in dread when he realized that everything was on fire.

"Ah, Lucy." Happy suddenly began.

"Yes?"

"The transformation wore off." And with that, Happy's wings disappeared with a 'Pop.' Lucy found herself falling.

Lucy shrieked all the way down when she crashed onto something soft. Slowly getting up, she realized she had landed on Bora's unconscious body.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS?!" Lucy whipped her head to the direction of the voice and saw a squad of men in armor running their way.

"Shit," She heard Natsu say. In a beat, Natsu was in front of her."Can you walk?"

"I think I can- Hey!" Before she could make sense of anything, she was lifted princess style as Natsu ran as fast as he could away from the military.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Saving your ass!" Natsu replied.

"Lucy's ass _is_ big." Happy commented to which Lucy blushed furiously, instinctively holding her skirt down.

"My ass is none of your business, cat!" She screamed. They only laughed.

"Lucy, huh." Natsu said. She threw him an embarrassed glare.

"What about it?" She bit back.

"Nothing. It's a nice name."

Lucy immediately shut up after that, her angry blush only getting worse. She lowered her gaze and stared at her bleeding thigh.

"Are you really from Fairy Tail?" She asked Natsu.

"Ain't it obvious?" He deadpanned.

"Can you take me there?" The words left Lucy's lips before she could stop herself. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I…" Lucy shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she could trust him.

"I want to join the guild."


End file.
